Time Travel Threats
by deidara-kupkake
Summary: What happens when a secret attack hits Altair and the others, and they get thrown into another dimention. The only way back is to find the obsidion orb which can only be found by the other human versions of THEMSELVES. Yaoi Altair/Artemis.
1. The night before

**_HI!! This is my first story so please go easy on me okay, but feedback on how I can improve would be nice :p Yes this is a yaoi (will be a stronger yaoi in further chapters. No I don' t own any of the bomberman characters, okay. I always imagined Artemis as a boy...so he is okay :)_**

**_Enjoy!!_**

The Boss, Orion, and Regulas sat around the table at their fortress waiting for Artemis to return. They were all waiting for the reports of how the attacks were going. The clock ticked past 6:27pm when the door automatically opened, and their red-head companion strutted in. He propped his feet up on the table and rested his head on his balled fist.

"This entire idea is falling apart at the seams, Boss" Artemis spoke. Everyone turned their heads toward him, waiting for an explaination. His eyes were closed as he breathed deeply, preparing to continued.

"While following orders to investigate the rumors of the bombermen leading a resistance, I came across a few people who in fact knew something. I heard that the bomerman have _some_ secret weapon, _some_ new machine that _some_ underground agency had been building for years." Artemis looekd up at the others, searching their face for emotion, ironic concidering that with all the armor on they're basically robots. Altair seemed to be losing his patience, he snarled deeply in his throat, and glared at Artemis.

"Don't waste my time what does this have to do with these 'deadly' rumors about some conspiracy" Altair demanded.

Artemis sighed, his face turning into a almost cruel grin as his eyes opened slowly.

"That's just it boss, I dont know. I beat my way threw about 39 people to end up at another dead end. Ya know, one person says another person knows, then at the end of the line, nobody knows anything." Regulas and Orion sighed, they knew how crappy these invstagations went, they were on duty the week before to find out about this secret weapon. Altair slammed his head on his hand, sighing in anger. He was clutching his hands tothe point where his knuckles turned white.

"Meeting...dismissed, everyone head to bed," Altair said through clenched teeth.

Regulas and Orion left quickest, and Artemis went slowly behind them.

"Altair..."

"...."

Artemis understood his boss' silence, he nodded his head and continued walking down the dimly lit corridors, deciding to check up on him later.

The sun was nearly completly set around the evil fortress, Regulas and Orion were readying themselves for bed. Though Artemis was sitting on his bed, a distressed look on his face. He fingered his orange locks, thinking about his angered Boss. With one hand he covered his mouth to muffle his loud sigh, and with the other hand, he removed that stupid ponitail on his head. Since his hair was about waist length, everyone made him keep it in a ponitail. He stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, thinking about what to do. Sliding off his bed, he slowly headed to Altair's room, hoping to talk with him.

*knock* *knock*

"Yes, who is it?"

"Altair, it's me..."

Altair already knew who it was, it was the only guy who had enough nerve to call the Boss by his first name.

"It' s open, come in Artemis"

Artemis walked in the dimiliy lit room and found the purple haired bomberman(...Altair has purple hair okay XD) sitting on his bed staring at his guest, his head lifted from a novel. Artemis strode over from the doorway and sat next to Altair. He could feel the bosses crimson eyes burning holes in the side of his head, Altair was a master of intimidation.

"Altair...we need to talk" Artemis started.

"hm, well what is it"

"...we need to pull back on the invasion"

Altair looked at Artemis as if he had three heads, how could Artemis expect him to back down after five years of hard work. The two sat in silence as Artemis waited for Altair's answer. Altair sarcastically scratched his chin, pretending to think of as response to the other's proposterous question.

"Artemis... think of how long it took to build this empire, to recruite all of these soldiers, we've already conqured half of the galexy, how could you think to pull back now because of a few rebels" Altair stated.

Artemis opened his mouth, then closed it again, finding nothing to say.

"And we will conquer these rebels, no matter how strong this 'secret weapon' is." Artemis closed his eyes and sighed, while he layed his head on Altair's shoulder, a cocky smile playing is lips.

"_hahaha, I forgot that Altair is a complete sucker for me, I could easily talk him into listening to me"_ Artemis thought to himself.

"Oh Altair, you know that I can change your mind, I can nearly talk you out of anything." Artemis giggled.

Altair sighed and narrowed his eyes in the oppisite direction, knowing Artemis was right. He was a sucker from the summer colored hair boy, he wasn't in love, could he even love someone, who knows. But the boy sure knew how to weasel things from the boss. He always had a way of talking him into things, like changing his amount of work, of letting him eat first, or even allowing Artemis call him by his first name, unlike the others. Artemis turned around and curled up to the other, locking his left hand with Altair's left hand. Artemis looked at him, half his face covered with silky multicolored hair, smirking.

"You know you can't resist it" Artemis said with a certain melody.

"Your just lucky nobody is here to see this," stated Altair, boredly.

"What, are you embarrased that one of your workers is cuddleing with you right now," Artemis laughed.

Altiar bent his head down and wispered in the other's ear.

"This isn't going to work you know, I have my mind made up, so you can cut the act."

Artemis huffed and stood up with his hands on his hips. He stuck his nose in the air, pretendind to be angry.

"Humph, you just ruined the mood" snuffed Artemis. Then loudly he stomped out of the room.


	2. WHAT IS THAT!

_**Sorry this update took so long, Okay, here is the next chappie, hope ya'll like it :)**_

_**I don't own any of the Bomberman characters**_

The next morning was oddly quiet. Artemis was sitting at the table, poking his food with his fork. Altair was sitting next to him, eating silently. Regulas was next to Altair, speaking to Orion. All was clam and peaceful.

*_**BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***_

The security alarm was going off. Artemis and Orion jerked up at the sudden sound. Altair looked over to Regulas, who got up and headed down to the cell under the base to check on the security cameras.

A few moments later, te alarm cut off, and Regulas emerged from the lower level. Everone turned to him.

"It was nothing, I checked on the radar and there was no disturbance around the peremiter of the base." Regulas sat back down.

"So you're saying that the alarm just...set itself off? Isn't that a little strange, since it has never done that before, I mean, we have the best security system around, don't we?" questioned Artemis.

"Well I just there is a first time for everything," Orion stated, sipping on his drink.

"Exactly, it just had a glitch, no big deal," Regulas said as he sat down.

"Well if you say so-"

_***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***_

"WHAT THE-- _AGAIN_" Artemis' voice was droned out by the deafening sound of the alarm.

Regulas got up from his seat and headed to the lower level once again.

The alarm died down, and the flashing stopped.

Regulas came back upstairs and his seat. Artemis and Orion looked at each other.

"Okay, now don't tell me that that was another 'glitch'" Artemis said, still shocked.

"Well there still is no sign of anything around the base, mabye--"

_***CRAAASSSSHHHHH* **_

Everyone fell out of their seats at the impact of the crash. Regulas got up and ran to the lower level, checking what area had been breached.

"OH MY GAWD, WHAT WAS THAT" Artemis got up and braced himself on the table. He covered his ears, trying to block out the blaring sounds.

"HEY WATCH OUT!" Orion yelled in time for the others to turn and see a blue and white orb of glowing lights heading right towards them.

"WHAT THE--" Artemis was cut off by the impact of the orb crashing and spreading over their entire base. In seconds later, silence swept over the galexy...

_**OMGSH! WHAT HAPPENED! Im continuing chappie 3 soon, mkay :)**_


	3. Three boys

_**Okay, sorry this took so long to update...but here is chappie 3, enjoy. And thank you for all of those who have reviewed this story, since its my first :)**_

Artemis was the first to awake. He cracked his eyes open, trying to ignore the sick twisting in his stomach at the time. He looked around and saw grass...everywhere. Also trees, lots and lots of trees with blinding orangeand red leaves on them.

He had a feeling, we aren't in space anymore...

The scent of pumpkins and apples wafted through the air. The sky had a tinge of orange in it, and the sound of childrens laughter could be heard in the distance. Artemis turned his head when he heard the others awakeing. They had passed out on the ground behind him. They each sat up and took a good look around, each as confused as the other. Artemis stood up and leaned against a large tree stump, still feeling quezy the 'ride'.

They began to walk around, through the trees trying carefully to avoid any humans. They came across a abandoned looking park. Orange, red, and yellow leaves scattered around the area. There was a rusty swingset with two swings attached, the third one missing a chain. The was a slightly rusted bench near the entrance of the park. The place was completly deserted, except for three boys occupying the area. The first was on the swingset closest to the left, it squeeked slightly as his body weigh shifted it. This boy was wearing black sweater, with a white and black scarf tied loosly around his neck. He had blue jeans and black shoes. Though his hair was the oddest thing about him. He had red and blonde bangs, though the rest of is hair was a blazing orange color. He had an odd smile on his face, he seemed to be off in his own little , world as he swung back and fourth on the rusted swing.

The second one was leaning against the tree next to the bench. He had his eyes closed and his head hung lowly, he was probally trying to rest. He had his arms and his legs crossed over. His hair was a icy blue color, and was flipped slightly over his left eye.

The last one was reading a book on the bench. His legs were crossed over and his blood red eyes forcused on the mystery novel in his white gloved hands. He had army green hair the was messily combed through. The all sat in silence, enjoying the peace. The bomberman stood behind the bush observing these three humans, because for some reason, they felt oddly connected to these children.

_**Okay, thats the end of chappie 3, sorry it wasn't as long as I expected it to be. Now chappie 4 is going to get kinda confusing, so try and keep up. please review:)**_


	4. AN

Hello EVERYONE!

I know that it has been forever since I updated any of my stories, but…well I have no excuse for that other than being lazy. Anyways…I have an announcement, as of today I am discontinuing all of my stories and won't be writing any more. I had a bit of a religious break through, God finally smacked me upside the head and said that I have more important things to be doing right now, like continuing on my Christian walk and become a better Christian girl. I think that this might be the first step that I need to take. So all of my stories are now up for adoption, I will still have my account activated SO IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN ADOPTING ANY OF MY STORIES, PLEASE SEND ME A PM! Or email me.

Well, thanks for everything guys, all of you reviews and such, I'll miss you all!

Love,

deidarakupkake


End file.
